Possessed
by Pointeofdance
Summary: Sarah and Oliver weren't the only ones who went through hell. Laurel has a secret about where exactly she was the first year her sister and boyfriend were missing. She's never thought much about that time since mainly it involved a demon named Ruby. And yes, she was possessed. Based on Katie Cassidy and the fact that she plays both Laurel in Arrow and Ruby in Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody! Welcome to a fic that has been bugging the hell out of me for the past week. I don't want to make this too long, but I would like to point out a couple of things. This story is a series of flashback's from Arrow's episode Time of Death (2.14) to what would be Supernatural's third season, ending with No Rest For the Wicked (3.16). There really aren't any spoilers past that. Flashbacks will be _italicized_. Second thing: there is no definitive location for Starling so I've place it in Northern California/Southern Washington from context clues. Third and last thing: thank you so much to my best friend and beta, KatsatheGraceling for editing this. Love yah! And now, onto the story!**

Laurel was beyond furious. It had been a _week_. That's all it took for Sara and Oliver to get back together. All it took for her cheating boyfriend and recently _dead_ sister to start at it again. And don't even get her _started_ on her parents. Her dad was blind if he thought that her mother was coming back. The argument escalated and she stood up from the dinner table furiously.

"Invite yourselves out when you're done!"

She stormed to the door, fully intending on making the dramatic exit her words demanded. She could feel the stunned stares on her back. At the last moment, she turned around. She pointed at Oliver and Sara.

"You two might've been through hell on that island, but nothing that happened to you two could compare to the shit I went through that first year."

There were glances exchanged: confused between Oliver and Sara, understanding and apprehensive between her parents. Her voice had been quiet with a menacing overtone, demanding their attention and alluding to a deeper story. Without another glance, she turned and walked out.

"What was that about?" Sara asked. She stared down both of her parents who squirmed under her gaze, "What happened to her?"

"I'd like to know as well," Oliver's voice grumbled beside her.

Dinah and Quentin exchanged another glance.

"Something happened while you two were... away," Quentin admitted. "Something to Laurel."

"What happened, Dad?" Sara pleaded. She sought Ollie's hand and was glad of the strength he lent. "What happened to my sister?"

"Neither of us is very sure. Laurel would never tell us the full story," Dinah explained. "She disappeared only a couple weeks after the Gambit went down. We thought that she had taken off to either get away from the grief or to grieve on her own."

"We didn't want to bother her, so we didn't try that hard to find her," Quentin took over. "It wasn't until it had been a few months that we started to suspect that something was wrong. To this day, we're not sure what happened. But a year later we received a call from a hospital in Indiana that Laurel had turned up with severe internal damage."

Dinah grimaced. "We found her. She was... broken, I believe is the best word. Like nothing she knew could be true anymore. She claimed to have amnesia, that she couldn't remember the past year except for bits and flashes. If you had seen her, you wouldn't have pushed that, so we didn't. There was a young man with her, one who brought her in. He too looked as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. I can't even begin to describe the sadness I saw in his eyes. He and Laurel would talk in quiet voices once in a while, discussing things we could never hear. I always suspected that he didn't just find her, like he claimed, but that they had been through whatever trauma together. That night, he left and we never saw him again. When we asked Laurel, she only said that he needed space. His name was Sam, I believe."

"But you never knew what happened to her?" Sara demanded.

"We tried to bring up the subject every once in a while," Quentin admitted. "She would always shut us down."

* * *

Laurel walked steadily out of the room and straight to her bedroom. She walked over to her bathroom and stared into the mirror, bracing herself on the counter as her fingers clenched and unclenched. It was one hundred percent true what she had said. _Nothing_ could compare to the hell she had been through. She could still remember bits and pieces, nothing too solid. Mostly the memories came in dreams which she would quickly try to suppress. She didn't _want_ to remember. She looked at her eyes, remembering a time that they would turn black with just a blink. She look down at her hands and remembered a time when they weren't hers to control.

She went back into her room and sat heavily on the bed. And for the first time, Laurel let herself _remember_.

* * *

_ She walked down the empty back streets of Cheyenne, Wyoming. Most would expect that if she disappeared that she would follow the coast down into California, but that's exactly why she didn't. The air was unusually warm for May, but she was shivering like it was freezing. However, it wasn't from the cold. Sarah was dead. Her __**sister**__ was dead. How was she supposed to live with that? She __**had**__ to get away from her parents. The arguing was awful. Each one blamed themselves for Sara going. But there was nothing they could do now. Her mother maintained that Sara was still alive, but she and her dad had reluctantly accepted the truth. Sara was gone and would never come back._

_ She didn't even have the energy to think of her cheating boyfriend who had also died in the accident. __**He**__ didn't deserve her pity. __**He**__ deserved exactly what he got._

_ She turned a corner, intent on making her way back to the motel she was staying at. _

_ "Hey, girlie!" a couple of drunks on the other side of the road called to her. She ignored them and moved on. She heard footsteps behind her and quickly hurried her pace. She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she froze. _

_ "Did we say that you could keep going?" a gravelly voice whispered in her ear. She took a deep breath, trying to remember all that her father had taught her and not freak out at the same time. In a quick, fluid movement, she turned and did the easiest thing available: she kneed him in the nuts. She took off running, but her shoes didn't let her go very fast. She heard running behind her as the guy she had kneed's friend chased her. She pushed herself to her limit, but the other caught up quickly. Her arm was nearly yanked from its socket as the man grabbed her and pushed her into an alleyway. _

_ "That's the last time you try doing that, bitch," the man spat in her face, alcohol obvious in his breath. She screamed, hoping that someone would hear her. The man slapped her across the face, bringing tears to her eyes._

_ "Please," she sobbed, struggling against her captor's arms._

_ "Beg again," he leered at her._

_ "Please!" she begged._

_ "That's what I like to hear," the man chuckled. He pulled a pocket knife out of his back pocket and flicked it open. "Now, let's have a little bit of fun."_

_ She twisted in his arms as a last hope and felt a sharp pain in her stomach. _

_ "Ah, see what you made me do, girlie?" the man asked with a chuckle as he slid his blade out of her stomach. "You're no good anymore."_

_ With that, he tossed her away like a rag doll, not caring one bit that he had stabbed her. She was sprawled on the ground, her stomach bleeding out as she watched the man saunter away cheerily. Her vision started to fade in and out, so she wasn't positive if she was seeing things right when a woman stepped in front of him._

_ "Now is that any way to treat a lady?" the woman asked casually._

_ "Step aside and maybe you won't get the same treatment," the man snarled._

_ The woman shook her head and tsked. "Wrong answer."_

_ The man growled and charged the woman. She easily stepped aside and slid a knife from who knows where into the chest of the man._

_ "Well, I was hoping things would go a bit easier," the woman sighed and sidestepped the body._

_ She watched as the woman walked over to her and examined her wound._

_ "What's your name?" the woman asked._

_ "Laurel," she choked out._

_ "Well, Laurel, I'm Ruby. And you know what? Today is your lucky day."_

_ She saw what looked to be black smoke escape Ruby's mouth, then all went black._

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us this before?!" Oliver demanded.

"She asked us not to," Dinah said.

"You have to realize," Quentin explained, "that by the time you got back, Oliver, that all of us were beyond pissed that you took our daughter from us. Why would I tell you something so personal to Laurel? Even now I'm questioning if I should've."

"And me?" Sara asked.

Quentin laughed. "Honey, with your life, I think that you can excuse me from mentioning this since I've only known that you've been back for a bit and have only seen you a handful of times. Most of those times being when something bad was going on."

Sara nodded in agreement. "What happened afterwards?"

Dinah shrugged. "She came back home. After some talk with my university, we somehow managed to get her into the law school program she was suppose to be in the past year. She went, got her degree, opened her own office, and never willingly spoke of what happened that year."

* * *

_ She was in a dream. A really __**painful**__ dream. She would catch glimpses of the outside word, pieces of conversations, and random thoughts that weren't hers._

_ In her dream, there were two brothers, Sam and Dean. There were a few others, but she never seemed to focus too much on them. She felt a particular pulling for the one named Sam, but not in a romantic way, more a possessive one. She wasn't sure if it was the foreign thoughts influencing her judgement or her own, since from the few flashes she's seen, Sam seemed to be a very nice guy. _

_ His brother, Dean, on the other hand, seemed to get on the nerves of the invading presence often. He was the one stopping the __**thing**__ that was controlling her body from getting close to Sam. It was with some satisfaction that the parasite knew that he would be gone soon and Sam would be left for her._

_ The topics of their conversations were confusing. Vampires, werewolves, demons, Lilith, God. It made the three sound like a cult of devil worshippers. She had heard on many occasions the brothers refer to her as demon. If that was true, she didn't know. As for how, she knew it had something to do with that black smoke she had seen come out of Ruby's mouth. She had been possessed. _

_ It had taken her months to accept this conclusion. In the beginning, Ruby had talked with her, although she didn't answer any of her questions relating to what happened._

_**"It's easier when the person doesn't fuss,"**__ was all Ruby had said on the subject._

_ So for now, she continued to silently observe what happened before her own eyes. She couldn't do anything anyways. In all honesty, she wasn't even truly thinking at the moment. Her brain was not her own._

_**"Getting a bit restless, are we?"**__ Ruby's voice echoed inside her her._

_ If she could've screamed, she would have as the darkness of possession took her over once again._

* * *

"Laurel?" her father called hesitantly through the door.

"What?" Laurel snapped. She wasn't ready for any sort of human interaction after the memories she had just been sorting through.

"Can I come in?"

She didn't want him to, but she could hear the pleading in his voice. "Fine."

The door opened slowly to reveal the worried face of her father. The look stayed firmly in place as he caught sight of his daughter sitting on the bed. He went and sat next to her. He was quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I know that this probably isn't the best starting question-"

"Then don't ask it," Laurel interrupted.

"-But is this really about Sara and Oliver or what happened to you?"

"Of course it's about them!" Laurel protested. Her father gave her a look that said that he didn't believe one word she said. She sighed. "Sort of…"

"Do you want to talk?"

She glanced at her father's hopeful face. "I have never talked about that year before."

"I know."

"I… I just can't help thinking that if Sara hadn't gone, then I wouldn't have gone to Wyoming and none of this would've started!"

"You were in Wyoming?" the detective asked, surprised that Laurel had let any information slip.

His daughter sighed. "Yeah. That's where I ran off to. The betrayal of both Sara and Oliver was too much. I knew you all would think that I had gone down to California, so that's why I didn't."

"Laurel, honey, what happened to you?"

"I can't say, Dad. I just can't," Laurel said, standing up so she could pace the room agitatedly. "It was horrible. It was awful. It was inhuman. But I can't bring myself to talk about it _ever_."

"Could you maybe try to explain it to Sara?" her father asked. "She's worried about you."

"Yeah, real worried," Laurel laughed harshly. "She let us think she was dead!"

"I won't come up with excuses for her," the detective said, holding his hands up in the air. "I think that it would do _both_ of you some good if you were able to explain yourself and give her the chance."

"And Oliver?" Laurel asked meekly as she sat back down beside her father.

"I may not be the best person there, honey," her father said with a smile as he put his arm around her. "He's not the same idiot who ran off with your sister in the first place, that's for sure. I don't know what either one of them went through, but they both emerged from it changed, just like you did. But I still think he's better off away from either of my girls."

"Thank you, Daddy," Laurel said, resting her head on his shoulder. "So I should go speak to Sara?"

"Well I can't tell you that you _have_ to, but I think you would both be better off doing so."

* * *

_ Something was... __**different**__. Everything was black still, but it wasn't the darkness of oblivion that she had become so use to. Rather, it was an absence of light. To any others, that reasoning would not make sense, but these two darknesses were very different in her head. _

_ "Hello? Can you hear me?"_

_ A __**voice**__. And it wasn't the filtered sound that she had heard for the last months. She wanted to respond, to say anything._

_ "Can you squeeze my hand? Can you open your eyes?" the kind voice asked._

_ With great astonishment, she realized that she was in control of her own limbs. Her fingers twitched, feeling a rough, male hand in her own._

_ "Oh, God, you're alive. Thank goodness," the voice said in relief_

_**"Yes, I'm alive!"**__ she wanted to shout to the heavens. She was alive. No demon was in her body. Her body was her own. She tried to open her eyes. But they had barely fluttered open when she had to shut them again against the bright lights. _

_ "Good, good," the voice said. "That's definitely a start. We've got to get away from here. You should probably get to a hospital, but it would be better to not be around here when the ambulance comes. Is it okay if I carry you?"_

_ She moaned, which the man apparently took as an okay, as she felt the ground fall away from her. Her moan quickly turned into a small cry of pain and unconsciously curled into as much of a fetal position as she could. Her stomach, exactly where the original stab wound had been, started throbbing just as badly as it had been before she had been possessed by Ruby. She quickly became aware of several other painful spots around her body._

_ "Hey, hey! Are you okay?" the voice asked hurriedly. She could practically __**feel**__ the gaze sweeping over her body, but not in a prying way, rather a caring, cautious gaze. "You're not bleeding."_

_**"How can that be?"**__ she wanted to cry. It felt like she should be bleeding out from every pore from her body. She tried again to open her eyes and was happy that she could keep them open for a few brief moments. She was greeted with the sight of a face, peering at her, but a familiar one._

_ "Sa... Sam?" she stuttered._

_ The man looked startled that she knew his name but quickly covered it up. "Yeah. Yeah, that's me. Let's get you out of here."_

_ He started to carry her out of the room they were in. Her frantic gaze swept around the destroyed area. What had happened? As he turned to get her through the door, she was granted with a full view of the room. Including the sight of a mangled and bloody body. She let out a scream that she cut off quickly as the pain in her stomach intensified. Sam looked back to see what had caused her to scream and caught sight of the body. He quickly averted the his gaze and she could see tears in his eyes._

_ "I'll... I'll come back later. Clean things up," he said shortly, choking on his words. "I've got to take care of the living first."_

_ She didn't wish to talk anymore as each time she did, the pain intensified._

* * *

"Hi, Sam," Laurel said when the phone was answered.

"Sorry, Sam's not here at the moment. Can I do something for you?" a gruff voice answered instead of Sam.

"Umm, I need to talk to Sam. Can you get him?" Laurel asked. She stood up from her bed and started pacing.

"What's so important?" the voice asked. "And what's your name?"

"Laurel," she replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sam's brother, Dean," the voice replied.

"Dean?!" Laurel exclaimed. "You're dead!"

"I've been dead a lot. Which time are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"I was there! I saw you ripped apart by hellhounds!"

"Who are you?" Dean asked, his voice suddenly becoming guarded.

"Look, I know that it's crazy, but I used to be possessed by a demon named Ruby. I was hurt severely, but I didn't die. Sam brought me to the hospital and they fixed me up. We talked a bit and found that we had a lot in common. He gave me his number in case I ever needed anything. So can I please talk to Sam now?!"

"Whatever," Dean grumbled. She heard him shout. "Sam! Ruby's old meatsuit is on the phone!"

She could hear some scrambling for the phone before she heard a familiar voice.

"Laurel! Hi. Sorry about Dean. How've you been?"

"Well it seems like we've both got returning siblings," Laurel said.

"Sara's back?" Sam asked.

"You remember her name," Laurel said with a grin.

"Of course I remember! Heck, I remember practically the whole time we were together. Last good memory for a while."

"Well then why didn't you call me?" Laurel asked.

"Sorry," Sam said and she could practically see his shy look. "Things got pretty hard for a while, but it did get better."

"Well Dean's back, that's something," Laurel said.

"Yeah, and let me tell you, demons are not the craziest crap we've dealt with now. An _angel_ pulled him out of hell, can you believe that?"

Laurel laughed. "We need a meetup to trade stories."

"Definitely," Sam agreed. "So Sara's back on your end?"

"Yeah," Laurel sighed. "My boyfriend, Oliver, came back a year ago and now we've discovered that Sara's back as well."

"They're together again, aren't they?" Sam guessed.

"How'd you know?" Laurel asked, surprised.

"You've got that 'I'm pissed at my cheating boyfriend and slut of a sister' tone going on right now."

"Jeez, how well did we get to know each other?" Laurel asked with a laugh. "But you're right. We were trying to have a family dinner and Sara invited Oliver. I probably wouldn't have minded too much except I began to notice the little looks they were passing between each other. They didn't even deny it! They just sat there looking stunned like they couldn't believe I had half a brain to figure it out! Can you believe the nerve?!"

"That's harsh," Sam murmured. "Are you going to try to reconcile at all?"

"That's actually why I called you. I'm fairly certain that even after just a week, you probably know me best out of anyone and you know what it's like to lose a sibling. What do you think I should do?"

"Oh, Laurel," Sam sighed. "Comparing our dysfunctional families? I don't know if anybody would ever see the other side."

Laurel laughed.

Sam continued. "If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it's that family may hate you, kill you, betray you, but it's still always there for you at the end of the day."

"So that's your complicated way of saying, go talk to Sara."

"Pretty much," Sam laughed. "God knows how many times me and Dean have gotten onto different sides of an argument. Believe me, it's better to get the hard talk over now rather than let it fester."

"Thanks Sam," Laurel sighed. "Why have I never called you since that first little bit of Law School?"

"My fancy brain wasn't needed anymore," Sam joked. "Seriously though, we've got to meet for a cup of coffee or something."

"Anytime you're near Starling, just send me a text and we can meet," Laurel said, grinning at the prospect of seeing her friend again.

"I'll let you know," Sam promised.

"By Sam. Thanks again."

"No problem."

Sam hung up and she put her phone down with a sigh. Time to go talk to Sara.

* * *

_ She must have passed out as the next time she was awake, she was in the hospital. She groaned and tried to turn over, but every bone in her body protested. _

_ "You might not want to do that," a raspy voice said._

_ Slowly and carefully, she turned her head to see Sam sitting by her bed. Unlike the strong man she had seen earlier, this one had dropped his mask. He looked like he had been crying for hours and could start again at any moment._

_ "Hi," she said. She winced at the sound of her voice. "Water?"_

_ Sam silently handed her a glass over water sitting on a small table._

_ "Thank you," she said._

_ "I never asked, what's your name?"_

_ "Laurel," she replied._

_ "That's a pretty name," Sam complimented. "I'm so sorry that you got dragged into all of this."_

_ She sighed and leaned into the pillows. "And what exactly happened? I remember bits and pieces. Just flashes between times when that Ruby bitch wasn't paying too much attention to me."_

_ "Frankly, I'm surprised you're still alive. Most don't survive what you went through," Sam grimaced._

_ "You can say demon possession, Sam. Ruby was in my body for nearly a year. I had quite a bit of time to get used to it."_

_ "Regardless, it's a miracle you survived. You had a lot of internal damage. Demons can't be killed nor hurt by mortal weapons, so your surface wounds were healed when Ruby possessed you. You were in surgery for hours." Sam explained._

_ "So you're saying that a demon saved my life," she laughed harshly._

_ Sam shrugged. "Is there any family you'd like to contact?"_

_ She sighed a second time. Her parents would be frantic. Not only had they lost Sara, but it would seem like she had abandoned them as well. "I suppose that my parents would be worried sick. I know that you probably don't care, but my sister died, well, a year ago, only a couple weeks before I was possessed. Now it's like they lost me, too."_

_ "I'm sorry," Sam muttered. He shifted in his seat. She remembered something._

_ "You have a brother. Where's Dean?" she asked._

_ Sam looked down and she felt like there was some line she had just crossed. She thought back. Last flash that she could remember was going inside that house. Dean was __**right there**__. And then..._

_ "Oh my God," she said, sitting up, her hands covering her mouth. "Oh God, I didn't mean to... I don't think I could've asked a shitier question."_

_ "It's fine," Sam grunted. She realized __**exactly**__ why he looked so close to crying._

_ "I know that it doesn't make it any better, but if you need to rant, I can yell right back at you about all this crap. I know that's what I wanted. To yell and have somebody yell back," she offered._

_ "Your sister," Sam said dejectedly. "You've lost somebody as well."_

_ "I lost many people. You may have heard of the tragedy of the sinking of the Queen's Gambit. My boyfriend just so happened to be Oliver Queen."_

_ "The billionaire?" Sam asked, surprised._

_ "Yeah," she laughed harshly. "Never trust them. The reason why my sister died was because he __**invited**__ her to come with him while I was left clueless in Starling City, looking for apartments."_

_ "My girlfriend was killed by a demon a few years ago," Sam said grimly._

_ She smiled slightly as the similarities between her and Sam started piling up. She quickly covered it up, hoping that Sam wouldn't think she was laughing at his tragedy._

_ "Life sucks," she summed up._

_ Sam chuckled slightly in agreement. "So tell me about your life. I'd like to hear about your normality."_

_ "Is that suppose to be an insult?" she joked. Sam made a face at her and she laughed. "I don't suppose that with all this demon hunting crap you've ever had much of a normal life. Well, umm... My dad's a police officer on the force and my mother is a teacher at a university. I was suppose to go to law school this past fall."_

_ "Same," Sam said with a small smile. She felt like jumping for joy that she had managed to get that small smile out of him. "I was at Stanford."_

_ "Wow, you must be a genius," she said, impressed. Sam shrugged with a bit of a blush. "Is it just me, or is it a bit freaky how many parallels we're drawing here?"_

_ "Maybe fate just gave us somebody to talk to."_

* * *

Laurel had promised herself that she wouldn't break down when she went to go talk to Sara, so of course that was exactly what happened. Sara led them both to a couple of barstools and sat them down.

"I'm so happy we got that out of the way," Laurel said, laughing through her tears.

"Me, too," Sarah agreed.

They both grew quiet for a second before Sara broke the silence. "Are you going to tell me about this missing year that I was just told about tonight?"

"Mom and Dad told you about that then," Laurel said with a grimace.

"Well when you say obscure things like "You don't know the hell I went through that first year" it makes one curious. And a little bit competitive."

"Of who could have the worse year?" Laurel asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Okay, sounds really bad when you put it that way. I just want to know you better."

"So are you going to tell me all that happened to you while you were missing?"

"Point taken," Sara grimaced.

"You'd never believe me even if I told you," Laurel admitted. There was the _slightest_ chance that she might tell her sister what had truly happened. Dismissing the small fact that she would probably be put in an insane asylum, Sara would probably be the one most likely to understand what she had been put through.

"And why's that? I've seen some pretty crazy things in my life. Heard some pretty crazy things as well," Sara encouraged.

"Uh huh. Not my brand of crazy," Laurel smirked.

"Try me," Sarah challenged.

"Fine. I was possessed by a demon."

She had been expecting Sara to give her a weird look, even to laugh out loud. She certainly hadn't been expecting the gasp of horror and an "Oh, shit."

* * *

_ The talk with her father had been just as she expected—awful. He had been completely frantic, asking questions that she didn't want to or couldn't answer. She and Sam had agreed that it would be best not to talk about what had really happened to her. _

_ She wasn't sure if it was his recent vulnerability or the fact that they were so similar in so many aspects that allows Sam to be so open to her. He talked fairly openly about his life. He talked about his time in college and on the road with his brother. No matter how much they laughed over the fun he had with his girlfriend, Jessica, nor the ridiculous things Dean did, it always ended with sadness and regret._

_ In return, she would speak of her life. She spoke of her family and friends. She didn't think her life could in any way be as fascinating as Sam's, but he seemed to find the idea of a normal life intriguing. _

_ Neither pushed the other further than what could be handled. She had found fairly quickly that his father was a touchy spot for him and he had learned that she wanted nothing to do with her old boyfriend. It worked for them._

_ Her mother and father had taken the first plane over and were there that night. There had been quite a bit of hugging going around and they had been so thankful to Sam for bringing her in. He had been uncomfortable with all of the affection. She had told him that he didn't need to stick around, but secretly hoped he would stay. Apparently he needed her support just as much as she needed his since he stayed with her._

* * *

"You know?!" Laurel asked, incredulously.

"Oh shit, shit, shit. No! You weren't _ever_ suppose to know how bad the world actually is! I tried to protect you from all of that!"

Laurel watched her sister in shock as Sara started pacing frantically, waving her hands in the air. She had never seen her sister so distraught.

"What happened, Laurel? _What happened?_"

"No, first you tell me what you know!" Laurel demanded.

"Look, I can't tell you everything so don't ask me to," Sara pleaded. "During my time away, I came across this group of people. I can't say _anything_ about them, but they were the ones who told me about the world. One of the girls claimed to be the "Heir to the Demon". I was curious, so I asked why she claimed that title. She explained to me that the group had begun normally, just a bunch of people who hung together. That all changed when their leader was possessed by a demon. Instead of killing them, he trained them to fight and kill. I won't get into what happened next, but the demon left and the leader from then on would always be known as "The Demon" and the next in line would be called "Heir to the Demon". Over the years, the lore was passed down until I was told. So _yes,_ I do know about the things of the world. Now will you _please_ tell me what the hell happened to you!"

"Sara, calm down. I'm all right now," Laurel demanded. Sara took a deep breath and reclaimed her barstool. "Look, I don't remember much. I was first possessed in Wyoming. I had run away for a bit to get away from the grief."

She cleared her throat and skipped over the part where she had almost been raped. "The demon's name was Ruby. She seemed to actually be okay for a demon. She was working with two hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester."

"The Winchester brothers?" Sara interrupted.

"You know them?" Laurel asked. She had stopped being surprised by this point.

"They're only a couple of the most famous hunters in the world! You know, the vessels of Michael and Lucifer? The ones who stopped the Apocalypse?"

"Okay… Sam definitely left quite a bit out of his phone calls," Laurel muttered.

"You talk to Sam Winchester?" Sara asked, sounding like a fangirl.

"Talked to him this afternoon," Laurel smirked.

"You've _got_ to introduce me," Sara pleaded.

"Okay, okay!" Laurel laughed. "Can I get on with my story?"

Sara nodded her agreement so she continued. "So I only got flashes of what happened during the year I was possessed. From what Sam told me later, Ruby was eventually kicked out of my body by some demon named Lilith instead."

"You were possessed by _Lilith_?!" Sara nearly screeched.

"Are you going to let me finish?" Laurel asked. Again, Sara nodded her consent. "Anyways, Lilith possessed me. Dean's contract came to an end so he was killed by hellhounds and then Lilith tried to kill Sam, but her powers didn't work for some reason and she left me. Long story short, Sam took me to the hospital and the fixed up all the wounds that I had gained during Ruby's stint in my body. Mom and Dad came and took me home. I never told them what happened and I started Law School next fall."

Sara stared at her. "And that's just it?"

"Pretty much," Laurel shrugged.

Sara suddenly threw herself onto Laurel, wrapping her arms tightly around her sister. "I'm so glad that you're all right."

"Yeah," Laurel said, sighing as she sank deeper into Sara's arms. "Me, too."

* * *

_ "I've got to get back on the road," Sam said with a small grimace._

_ "Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?" she asked. It had been a week since Ruby had left her body and she had been discharged from the hospital. Her parents had gotten a hotel room so she could stay for a bit longer, claiming that she didn't feel well enough for a plane ride yet. Het injuries had been healing well, according to the doctor, but she didn't want to take any chances yet._

_ "I'll be fine," Sam waved off. "I think some alone time will do me some good."_

_ "Don't hesitate to call me if you need anything, including a place to crash," she insisted. She reached for his hand across the table of the small cafe they were sitting at._

_ "You don't forget either," Sam replied with a squeeze of her hand. "No matter if it's supernatural or law school."_

_ She laughed. "I'll do my best, genius person."_

_ "Good luck," he wished her. He sighed and stood up, reluctantly letting go of her hand. She sighed as well at the loss of contact. While she couldn't claim any romantic feelings yet, Sam had been her support. She would miss him a great deal. He gave a small wave and walked away. She stared down into her no longer so appealing cup of coffee. It would be hard, but she knew without a doubt she would get through it now. If she could survive demon possession, she could survive anything. Now it was time to show that to the world._

**Sooo? How was it? I really enjoyed writing this so I'd really like your guys' feedback. Should I write a sequel with Sam and Dean in Starling?! Let me know! In the meantime, feel free to favorite/follow (I'll probably post a little update if I do write a sequel) and I would love it if you could drop a review!**

**Till the next time:)**

**Pointeofdance**


	2. Sequel!

**Hello everybody! Guess who just finished a sequel? Yep, you saw that right! The sequel's name is "Helped" and you can find it through my profile or just by searching. It came out to be over 16,000 words (wow!) so it will be broken up into two chapters, the second of which will be posted Sunday.**

**This sequel has been a monster to work on. To everybody who I told the sequel would be out soon after the original, I'm sorry. More and more of the story just kept being written. I had close to 6,000 words written of this within a few weeks of Possessed being posted, but it took longer for the plot to actually be written.**

**Oh, and last thing, I realized that I had screwed up with the spelling of Sara's name in the original so I've gone back and fixed that now.**

**Thank you to all of the favorites, follows, and reviews on Possessed. You guys are a huge motivation to write!**


End file.
